Run-Ins with Harley
by ContestshippingRose
Summary: multiple times two girls run into Harley


Run-Ins with Harley

~Number 1~

May and her blue loving cousin Kazelyn were walking in the park just to pass time before school. They stopped at the Jirachi statue and stared at it. They didn't notice someone sneaking up on them.

"Hi Huns!" a girly voice interrupted their train of thought. Kazelyn screamed and ran in a circle around May until she ran into a tree and knocked unconscious. May sweatdropped.

"She's delusional." She told passerby's.

"Shut up!" Kazelyn screamed and May looked at her wondering how she woke up so easily. Kazelyn glared at her.

"Oops." She muttered before getting one of Harley's cookies stuffed in her mouth. She quickly spit it out. "Ew."

~Number 2~

Kazelyn was hanging upside down from a tree in May's Dad's greenhouse while May watched. She'd been like that for about 15 minutes.

"Hi Gingersnap and Sugar Cookie!" Harley popped up behind them and Kazelyn screamed as her eyes popped open and she fell on her head on the ground. She moaned and got up.

"Next time I will hurt you! See how you like it!" she screamed at the purple haired freak. He giggled like a girl and waved his hand as if to wave off her threat and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you're a guy?" she asked and he dramatically gasped, putting a girlish hand over his mouth. The two girls noticed purple nail polish on his nails and shuddered.

"He's a freak." Kazelyn whispered to May who nodded.

"Of course I am a guy. I'm just a guy with incredible fashion sense." He retorted giggling like mad.

"I highly doubt that." Kazelyn stated with a bored face. Then she kicked him out.

"Now stay out!" she yelled at Harley who was skipping, yes skipping, into the forest.

"What a gay freak." She muttered closing the greenhouse door.

~Number 3~

Once again we focus on May and Kazelyn only this time they're with their friends Leaf, Dawn, and Misty.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little sugar cookies." Kazelyn and Dawn screamed and Kazelyn hit Harley upside the head with her fist. He just giggled and Kazelyn got annoyed.

"I'm gonna kill him. Or kick him to the moon." She muttered as she saw a baseball and smirked.

"Take that!" she screamed as she threw it at his head. It just bounced off. Kazelyn's jaw hung open and she fell on the ground, legs in the air until they fell to the ground too.

"I give up." She muttered. When he almost stuffed a cookie of his into her mouth, she grabbed it and stuffed it in his own mouth to keep him quiet. He managed to get one in her mouth and she gagged and spit it out.

"I'm not gonna be able to eat a cookie for a week. Or think about one." She said face turning green.

"Someone get a doctor." She said collapsed on the ground pointing a finger upward when Harley left.

~Number 4~

The two girls were in the park with May's boyfriend Drew and Kazelyn's friend Brandon.

"What's up Blondie?" she asked him and he grunted.

"I told you not to call me that." He muttered and she smirked.

"Aw, but why not?" she said giving him puppy eyes with real looking tears.

"Fine fine. Whatever." He said noticing a figure walking up to them at a fast pace.

"Hi Gingersnap!" Harley squealed behind Kazelyn and she screamed jumping up and attaching herself to a tree branch hanging koala style.

"Keep him away from me! Every time he's around I either get sick or get hurt!" she screamed. He blew a kiss and she shuddered, letting go of the branch and falling on the ground, face first. She lifted her head up from the ground, actual tears streaming from her eyes.

"Why me?"

~Number 5~

It was Halloween and May and Kazelyn decided to go to the school dance. May as Plusle and Kazelyn as Minun. They had cute tan dresses that ended at the knee and had an extra layer on the skirt, short cut high heeled boots like Kazelyn always wears except tan, and May had red ears while Kazelyn had blue ones. They also painted the plus and minus signs on their cheeks and attached the plus and minus tails on the dresses along with blue and red gloves. They rode Kazelyn's Flygon there and went into the gym. Many people there were dancing and some students were even singing up on stage. Like Karaoke. They posed for a picture that might very well go in the yearbook and walked around. Some girl suggested they sing and they didn't know if they wanted to.

"Oh come on Sugar Plum! Go up and sing with your lovely voices!" someone squealed behind them and Kazelyn turned around so fast and kicked him to the moon.

"I should have expected him to be here. How did he get in? He doesn't go here. I think I would have noticed a super gay freak swishing down the hallway." She said petting her Plusle that was on her shoulder. May smiled at her Minun too.

"I'm back Darlings!" This time Kazelyn did scream and Plusle zapped her and Harley because of that.

"Curse you Harley. Ugh."

~Number 6~

Kazelyn was lying in bed sick with May watching over her.

"I swear this is a long term effect of Harley's cookie." She told May before she sneezed. May adjusted the wet towel on her forehead afterward. "Thanks." She coughed a few times and the door burst open.

"Gingersnap! I heard you were sick and I rushed right over with some homemade soup!" Harley gushed before he tripped over the blue carpet and spilled the hot soup all over Kazelyn.

"Ahhh, Hot!" She screeched jumping from her bed immediately running to the bathroom.

"Curse you Harley! This is hot and you ruined my favorite one pieced outfit!" she screamed from the bathroom. Harley giggled and saw May and before she had time to run, he stuffed a cookie in her mouth which she spit out and ran into the bathroom where Kazelyn was wiping off her outfit and closed the door. You could hear the sound of her retching through the door as Harley skipped out the door.

"Harley, you're dead!" They called after him.

~Number 7~

May and Kazelyn were currently in the mall with Dawn, Leaf, and Misty. Dawn forced many things into both May and Kazelyn's hands and pushed them into a dressing room. Right before they changed, they saw Harley in both their dressing rooms. They ran out screaming, in Kazelyn's case running into the door then running out screaming. Harley came out of the dressing rooms and May's Harley changed into a Ditto.

"Perv!" Kazelyn yelled slapping him upside the head.

"Oh Gingersnap, I thought we were friends." He said.

"Not in a million years." Kazelyn said with a bored look on her face before kicking him out.

"I hate running into Harley."


End file.
